Same old brand new you
by F.O.Y.L member
Summary: Does having a second chance worth it?or is it jsut a waste of time?Will shuichi do it? can he say goodbye to his lover? Chapters 5 to 7 are up! tnx 4 waiting! R&R are always welcome!
1. Default Chapter

SAME OLD BRAND NEW YOU

CHAPTER ONE: THE PAST

"So if given a chance you're going back to that 'koibito' of yours huh?" says the spirit behind him. "Yup... and I have to finish my unfinished business."

FLASHBACK

"I can't take it anymore!" says Shuichi as he throws the picture frame w/c has their first anniversary picture in it.

"Shut up!"

then Yuki presses his lips to his lover's mouth. He thought that everything would be okay... But this time Shuichi pushed Yuki away. Yuki was surprised to what his lover acted... So he realized that this time it was a very serious matter. Then he looked it his lovers raging eyes that were staring at him, as if staring would practically melt him. Then Shuichi went closer and closer but to Yuki's surprise it wasn't towards him, he was walking straight to his packed things. And grabbed it and went off. Yuki froze for a moment realizing he lost the person who loved him most.

After that incident, Shuichi decided to end his life. But first... He made up his mind to enjoy his last night as a living human being. So when nightfall came, he went to the nearest nightclub... I'll let your imagination run wild - He was practically curious on how it felt like to have done it with a woman. The lady's name is Kiru. Kiru: Original character she agreed to have a one-night stand with Shuichi. It felt very different having sex with a woman on Shuichi's part. He's used to having done it with a guy. Kiru was satisfied on what he'd done to her. Shuichi stared at the ceiling for a moment and waited till Kiru was asleep.

"It felt so... nice"

he said to himself, then leaned closer to kiss her on the cheek and then said.

"Thank You".

He stood up grab his boxers and went to the balcony and committed suicide. When morning came Kiru woke up feeling a bit sore. She looked beside her but no one was there so she stood up with the blanket around her body and looked around the room. And finally she looked into the balcony and screamed at the top of her lungs as she saw Shuichi's lifeless body hanging there. She couldn't move any muscle and just sat there.

The news of Shuichi's death spread so fast... almost every TV and radio station reports the same thing about Shuichi.

"Today as we speak, the lead vocalist of the renowned group Bad Luck Shuichi Shindou is now dead. The untiming death of this rising star brought up the rumor that the cause of his death is because of his known lover the renowned novelist Yuki Eiri... Could this be true? Could it be..."

Click Yuki Eiri turned off the TV and stared off their broken picture frame and said to himself.

"He's so stupid!"

then tears began to travel down his cheeks. He tried to control it, but his head hurts when doing so. So he cried again and cried and settled himself at a corner of his room. Then suddenly someone banged into his room. He didn't care at all who it was. Then someone stood in front of him. It's Hiro with revenge on his mind. So he picked up Yuki by the shirt and punched him hard by the stomach. Yuki couldn't move by the hard blow and then Hiro kicked him and exclaimed.

" Damn you! Why? Why? Why did you do this to Shuichi? All he wanted was to please you... And what have you done? Then he stopped kicking and picked him up again. "Listen carefully Yuki Eiri. Hope you're happy now since you don't have any 'brat' with you longer. And I see you already threw his things away... how could you?" then Yuki answered.

" I... didn't threw his things away... cough he moved out last night. He and I argued. Then points at the broken picture frame he broke that and left." Hiro let him go still have a heavy heart.

Then turns his back to him.

" Eiri I ask you please don't go to Shuichi's burial. Or else you're going to be in big trouble."

Then Hiro left and closed the door.

END OF FLASHBACK

End of chapter one R& R is appreciated...


	2. The return of the comeback of the arriva...

CHAPTER TWO: THE RETURN OF THE COMEBACK OF THE ARRIVAL  
  
[Disclaimer: I don't own them even if I want to]  
  
After a week of Shuichi's death, Yuki's been experiencing insomnia.  
  
Back at Shuichi and the Spirit

Spirit: So you wanna go back then? Here's the deal. I'm going to give you less than 10 years to finish you're thing. I'm not the greedy fairy godmother who gives till midnight. I'm more generous. At this exact date, February 23.

Shuichi: [In angel costume] I promise I'll be good. And I'll keep it mind. Less than 10 years. Shuichi oboita!

Spirit: And another thing.... Let's change your look.

Shuichi: [in normal look] is there something wrong with my style? Don't you think I look cute and some kinda sexy?

Spirit: you look like a gay hooker.

Shuichi: Oi! I'm not a hooker! I'm a very cute and sexy vocalist!

Spirit: Yeah right.... I forgot you only have a lover who is a novelist who said you have zero talent and became attracted to him...

Shuichi [sweat drop] Okay I get your point! So what are you going to do to me?

Spirit: First I'll change the color of your hair to black and of your eyes to amethyst and I'll give you set of clothes that is more descent looking than your old ones.

Shuichi: then what else? [Seems interested]

Spirit: Then I'll send you back. [Shuichi fell into a hole] Don't forget our deal!!!!!!!!!  
  
Then Shuichi traveled back to earth it took him 2 days, but in earth days it took him 2 years. When he landed.... [On a vacant lot] he got unconscious. Few minutes later.... A girl found him and brought him to her house. When he woke up... the first thing he saw was a dark room.... Just like Yuki's. This startled him, then he looked around... to his surprise its empty looking.... Just like Yuki's. Now this time, it frightened him. He thought he was back in Yuki's room. He said to himself. "Why am I here? Could Yuki have found me? Of all the people why him?" then someone from behind said. " So you're awake..." it really scared him because it sounded just like Yuki. Then the lights were open... the darkened room was actually filled with drawings and wall ornament. To Shuichi it was a relief. But then still he was afraid to look back. "I didn't mean to scare you..." He was surprised it wasn't Yuki. So he turned around and saw a girl with a book in her hands. " Don't worry ... I'm fine." "By the way I'm Kiru." "Kiru... why does that name sound very familiar?" says Shuichi to himself. "If you don't mind me asking.... What's you're name?" "I'm...." Then Kiru remembered something"Chotto matte!!! You look very familiar... it can't be... it's impossible..." Shuichi panicked when Kiru remembered something. "No... you don't remember anything..." "NO!!! I do remember something ..." "NO! You don't remember something about the balcony and the suicide!!" then Kiru smiled. "Uh – oh.... No... no... you didn't hear anything. "That's it!!! I remembered you're... you're..." then she fainted.  
  
Few minutes later... she regained consciousness. " Ano... Kiru – san daijobu des'ka?" "Huh? What?" then she stood up and stands far away from him. "Please... don't hurt me.... I didn't do anything and please hunt someone else. It was your idea to die anyway so please.... [Now she's on her knees... begging]" Shuichi went closer to Kiru and said. "Don't worry... I won't hurt you." Then suddenly he heard a child's voice calling " Okasan! Okasan! Okasan!" it was the manner as his. Then a figure came out, it was a young boy with pinkish – yellowish color of hair and as cute as him. Ironically words came out of his mouth. "Who's he?" "Shuichi – san... he's my son and your son." Then Uichi [the name of the Shuichi's son] looked at Shuichi and said. "We look like each other! Right Okasan?" " Umm... right" then Shuichi fainted.  
  
[A/N: R&R will be appreciated]


	3. The encounter

CHAPTER THREE: THE ENCOUNTER  
  
Kiru explained everything. Why he had a son. Why is she living there and so on. Shuichi in turn told her about what happened in the past and why is he there at that moment. Shuichi asked if he could stay there or better yet live there. Kiru couldn't make up her mind. Then Shuichi said that he would stay and be the father of his own son. That helped Kiru made up her mind.  
  
So as the years pass by... Shuichi already forgot about the deal he made with the spirit. His relationship with Kiru changed. They live like as if they were real husband and wife. Then one day Uichi went home with a girl [Uichi is already 16 years old]. Uichi introduced the girl and the girl's name is Yuki Uesugi. Shuichi almost melted when he heard her name. He asked who her parents were. Then Yuki [girl] said. "Sakuma Ryuichi and Tatsuha Uesugi." Shuichi freaked out. [Who wouldn't be? They're both male.] "Oh really?" says Shuichi with a faint smile.

Then Uichi gathered up his guts and said. "Dad.... She's my girlfriend now. Hope you're not mad or anything." " Why should I? You're old enough to be in that relationship anyway. And Yuki don't worry if anything happens to you or if my son hurts in any sort of way. I'll personally go to your parents and apologize." "Um.... Mr. Shindou... you know my parents?" "Sort of." "Um... If you don't mind would you come with us at my house to help us break the news to dad." "To Tatsuha?" "Hai..." says Yuki with a bit of shaking in her voice. " Oh... sure no biggy." [ But actually it was a PROBLEM. He's scared Sakuma might recognize him.]  
  
So he changed his clothes and went to Uesugi residence. Yuki opened the door for them and led them to the living room. They sat there in silence until.... Sakuma came in together with Tatsuha.

Tatsuha: [terrified look] It can't be.... You're dead!!! [ pointing at Shuichi]

Shuichi: Um... you must be mistaken me from somebody else. Yuki: that's right dad... That guy is my boyfriend's father... oops!

Sakuma: Eh?

Tatsuha: What did you say?! I won't allow you....

Sakuma: Sure.... He can be your boyfriend... and besides he looks like Shuichi – Kun.

Tatsuha: Ryu – Chan....

Sakuma: um... can I know your name? [pertaining to Uichi]

Uichi: Uichi.... Uichi Shindou. And I would like to introduce my father. Shuchi Shindou.

Shuichi: Nice to meet you. Sakuma: Can you sing? [ Still pertaining to Uichi]

Yuki: Mom! He's a great singer.... Uichi: um.. sure.. here goes...

_'nigiyaka na hitogomi ni_

_tokeru tsubuyaki ga _

_Ashi moto Ni chirabatta _

_omoide nijimaseru _

_Mayoi aruku machi no kagayaki wa _

_glaring one way kogo e sona bokuo terasu... _

Sakuma: Sugoi!!! You even sounded like Shuichi.... [then looks at Tatsuha... Tatsuha nodded] can you sing too? Shuchi – san?

Shuichi: Um.. hai. Tatsuha: can you sing for us?

Shuichi: sure what song do you like?

Yuki: can you continue Uichi's song?

Shuichi; Sure....

_'tsumetai toki ga yume o furaseru__ kono_

_ Te no naka o suri nukete _

_Negai kazo e mezeme ta toki ni yureru maboroshi ni kimi ga utsuru _

_boku o michibiku kasu kana shirruetto_

Tatsuha: [whispers to Sakuma] he's really Shuichi right?

Sakuma: Yes.... Tatsuha: But he's dead.... [Shivers]

Then Shuichi said. "Sakuma – san Tatsuha – kun, I have to go now I ... still have to do something at home. It was really nice meeting you." [Then he leaves]

Uichi was left alone with Yuki's parents.... He was actually scared because Tatsuha is staring at him from head to toe.

Uichi: I think I should go too.... I might be disturbing your quality time together.

Yuki: you sure you want to go?

Uichi: I think I have to. It was very nice meeting you... MS. Sakuma Mr. Tatsuha.

Sakuma: It was really interesting to meet you too.

Yuki: I'll walk you to the door.

The after Uichi left... Sakuma and Tatsuha looked at each other and seemed to understand what each other's saying. Their daughter Yuki was confused.

Yuki: [to herself] they seem to know Shindou – san long before I did...  
  
End of chapter three.... A/n: R&R is really appreciated hope you like this chapter.  
  
.


	4. Busted!

CHAPTER FOUR: BUSTED!  
  
Shuichi is very concerned about his meeting with Sakuma and Tatsuha. He's really got this eerie feeling that they already know [w/c they do] who he really was. Then one day, Uichi asked permission to his mom if he could go to the city to hang out and buy stuff. Of course she allowed him never knowing that Shuichi's identity is in the brink of being identified. Uichi went to their meeting place w/c was at the front of the NG building. He waited for his best friend Kazuya Seguchi [that's right Kazuya Seguchi. This guy is Tohma's son from Mika. Miracle isn't it?] And Yuki.  
  
While waiting he stared at the building thinking that someday he could be a star and work with the people in the building. Then coincidentally Hiro and Mr. K passed by. At first they didn't notice Uichi but when they heard...  
  
"Uichi – kun! [Waves at Uichi] "

"Yuki! Over here!"

Both of them looked back... and saw Uichi with Yuki. Hiro was stunned on what he saw. He thought Shuichi was there and the one he's hugging is Yuki Eiri. But before he could come closer Mr. K stopped him.

"What are you doing? I'm going to Shuichi"

"It's not him."

"What do you mean it's not him? What did you think I'm hallucinating? You can see it too right?" "Yes... But I told you it's not him."

"[Sigh] what the heck? I'm going there anyway."

"You'll see I'm right."

Then Hiro went closer to Uichi and said.

"Shuichi... long time no see..." then Uichi turns around and said.

"Um... sorry mister... I'm not Shuichi. My name's Uichi."

"Uichi?"

then Yuki notices Hiro.

"Hey... I know you... you're Hiro. The guitarist of the band Bad Luck."

"Really?" says Uichi.

"Gomen... Uichi... I thought you're Shuichi."

Then Kazuya arrives and saw Mr. K and said.

"Oi! Mr. K long time no see!"

"Kazuya! What brings you here?"

"You know him?" says Yuki

"Yup. That was the former manager of your MOM and Bad Luck." [Uichi looks at his watch] "Hey I think we'd better go."

He said to Yuki and Kazuya. Then they bid goodbye to Hiro and Mr. K. After they left... Hiro looked at Mr. K and asked.

"Who's Yuki's mother?"

"Sakuma Ryuichi."

"Eh? But.... he's a guy? And guys can't possibly..."

" [Places his index finger on Hiro's lips] it's because of modern technology. Now even you can give birth."

When Uichi and the others arrived at their destination w/c is the park... they looked for a spot to place their things and then played Frisbee. At that time too... Yuki Eiri was there sitting under a big tree looking like a mess. He's not in his right mind that time... he can't sleep well and even get to sleep. [Conscience?] Then while Yuki is trying to catch a wink... the Frisbee Uichi were playing with accidentally hit Yuki [Eiri] to the head. Then Yuki [girl] said. "Hey! Uichi! You just hit my uncle!" [Kazuya looks at Eiri]

"You shouldn't have done that!! Our uncle is a bit grumpy lately [Lately?].

"What do you mean 'our uncle'? You're related to that guy?" says Uichi a bit confused.

"Yup! He's my dad's brother and Aunt Mika's brother too." Says Yuki [Girl]

"But he doesn't even look like your dad..."

"He might not look like it but he is..."

"And you better apologize to him now... before he gets back to his senses." Yuki added "[Takes a deep breath] Oh... okay..." Then Uichi cautiously goes closer to Eiri and said...

"Ano..."

Then Yuki looks at Uichi and was surprised...

"Shuichi..." says Eiri.

Uichi is getting annoyed because almost everyone he meets calls him Shuichi.

"Who the hell is Shuichi anyway?!" Uichi shouted

. A/N; Out of frustration.... He forgot that his father's name is Shuichi.... Yuki and Kazuya looked at Uichi a bit shocked towards his reaction "I just want to say I'm sorry. There I said it. And [Looks at Kazuya and Yuki]

I'm going home." The two just nodded. Then Eiri left as well, leaving Yuki and Kazuya with a question their mind. 'Why?'

Eiri on the other hand went to Tohma's place in a hurry. When he got there... Sakuma and Tatsuha was also there. Then Eiri said.

"Did you know that someone looks like Shuichi? And I just met him a while ago."

Sakuma: Yup Tatsuha: and he's our daughter's Official boyfriend.

Eiri: Really?

Tohma: What's his name?

Sakuma: Uichi... Uichi Shindou.

Tohma: [Raises an eyebrow] Shindou?

Then Hiro and Mr. K came in.

Hiro: Didn't expect you all here? And by the way... we just met...

Tatsuha: a guy that looks like Shuichi and his name is Uichi.

Hiro: How'd know? Mika: we were just talking about the guy. Then Sakuma said;

Sakuma: You wouldn't believe who his father is.

Eiri: Who?

Sakuma: who else... but your lover... Shuichi Shindou.

All of them: Eh?

END OF CHAPTER FOUR....

R&R are really appriciated... and chapter five would be a delay because of technical difficulties.


	5. AND YOU ARE?

Chapter 5: AND YOU ARE?

A/N: my apologies to those people who have read my fic, it took a long time to update.

Enjoy reading!

Eiri: What's that again? Confused, bewildered…or any word that is synonymous to confuse.

Sakuma: I told you Uichi's father is Shuichi.

Hiro: That can't be possible… Shuichi's been dead for two years now…

Mr. K: he's right Sakuma – san, even if the kid does look like Shuichi… it doesn't mean the kid's really the son of Shuichi.

Sakuma: pouted then turns to Tatsuha they don't believe me… they should have been at our house when he came over together with his son.

Eiri: You mean he came by at your house?

Sakuma: Why would I even answer your question? You won't believe me anyway…

Then Sakuma's phone rings.

Sakuma: Hello? Yuki on the other line oh hi! Dear. Uh huh… uh huh… okay we'll be right there. Bye. hangs up

Tatsuha: Who was that?

Sakuma: It's Yuki; she said that Shuichi's WIFE wants to meet us and we're also invited for dinner there. Turns to Tohma we'll go now.

Tohma: nods and looked out the window

Tatsuha: has his arm around Sakuma Well till next time. Then leaves

Eiri: in his mind hmmm… a wife? Will she be able to satisfy him?

After they left, Eiri walked to the window and watched as his brother's car drove off. He kept thinking that what they've just said is true. With a made up mind, he followed Tatsuha and left Tohma and the others.

Hiro: Tell me something K is it really possible for him to be alive?

Mr. K: Let's just see what happens. Looks at Tohma Hey, we're going too.

Hiro: Ja. Then left

Tohma: In his mind Now… my glory days are over. sigh

At Shuichi's house:

Shuichi: What! Panics Sakuma – san and Tatsuha are coming to visit!

Kiru: prepares food why? What's the matter? I actually invited them to come over.

Shuichi: falls on the floor why… why…

Kiru: Hey, it's not fair that you're the only one to meet the parents of your son's girlfriend….

Shuichi: slowly stands up I know but… Panics…again they shouldn't see me here…

Talks to himself I am not here… I am not here… they won't see me here… they won't see me here…

But then the door bell rings.

Kiru: I'll get it.

Shuichi: came back to reality I'll get it. Takes a deep breath and opens the door Hi! Welcome.

Sakuma: Oh hi! Shuichi… so where's your wife?

Shuichi: nervous she's … inside… please come in. turns his back to Sakuma and yells at Uichi Uichi! Hey they're here… Then leads them to the living room

Meanwhile, Uichi's also been experiencing panic. He's actually scared of Tatsuha. So when Kiru approached her she said.

Kiru: Hey… what's wrong?

Uichi: Mom… I'm scared of her father… what should I do?

Kiru: comforts his son you know Uichi… your father feels the same way… the reasons I don't know… but anyway… you have to face them sooner or later right?

Uichi: Yeah… I guess hears his father calling coming! Looks at his mom so how do I look?

Kiru: smiles you look great.

Then Uichi went to the living room and greeted his guest. Shuichi was surprised that his son does look like exactly like him.

A/N: Uichi's wearing the same outfit that Shuichi wore when Bad Luck became the opening act for ASK… -

Sakuma: this brings back memories… right Shuichi?

Shuichi: serious it sure does

Yuki: Wow! Uichi! I didn't know you even wore something like that…

Uichi: is it bad? Looks at Tatsuha

Tatsuha: No… It does look good on you…

Uichi: shy thanks.

Then Sakuma started to sing some lines in _sleepless beauty_ which unconsciously Shuichi sang along…

For a moment everyone were silent… specially Uichi. For a long time now... he's still mesmerized by his father's voice.

Shuichi: eh? what happened?

Sakuma: You haven't lost your touch.

Shuichi: What did I do?

Uichi: Dad! You just sang sleepless beauty.

Shuichi: I did? Well what do you know… Stares blankly at something

Then Kiru came in with some snacks and served them. After that she sat down next to Shuichi.

Kiru: thank you for accepting my sudden invitation. Looking at Sakuma

Sakuma: No problem. It's our pleasure to be invited anyway.

Tatsuha: Anyway, glares at Uichi can you two make some space between yourselves.

Yuki: Dad…

Sakuma: Honey, leave them alone.

Tatsuha: But…

Sakuma: Just give your full attention to me. Not them. Okay?

Tatsuha: No problem!

Shuichi: Laughs in his mind things do really change in the course of time…

Yuki broke his thoughts when he mentioned Eiri's name.

Shuichi: What did you say?

Yuki: We saw uncle Eiri at the park today, he was looking like a hundred year old hermit.

He looks haggard.

Shuichi: anxiety in his voiceyou did?

Tatsuha: devilish smile and he already saw your son.

Shuichi: heart beating fast he did?

Kiru: knows what happening Um… would you like some more? I'll get some.

Shuichi: I'm coming with you. Blank expression

Uichi: Hey, let's go outside… we just built a new pavilion.

Yuki: Really? So let's go?

Uichi: sure lets but let's ask your father first.

Yuki; its okay… he won't notice us. Sneaks out to the pavilion

Meanwhile everyone's doing something. Eiri was on his way to Shuichi's house.

He kept thinking that it's a bad idea to go there, and yet, his instincts tell him so. Finally Eiri reached his ex-lover's house.

Eiri: In front of the door taking a deep breath and he pushes the door bell

And then the door opens, and to his dismay it's not Shuichi. It's Kiru.

Kiru: Yes? How may I help you?

Eiri: Is Shuichi Shindoh home?

Kiru: Yes, he's home. And you are?

Eiri: Eiri. Eiri Yuki.

End of Chapter 5! Reviews are appreciated. Keep them coming! -


	6. We meet again

Chapter 6: WE MEET AGAIN…

Kiru: Yuki Eiri… Tries to remember something Eh! You're THE Yuki Eiri?

Eiri: Surprised you know me?

Kiru: Yes.

Eiri: How did you…

Kiru: stops him from finishing his sentence before you say anything… please do come in.

So Eiri went in not knowing that it was Shuichi's wife. And when he entered, he saw Tatsuha with a devilish smile in his face.

Tatsuha: So you couldn't resist not seeing Shuichi…

Eiri: What are you saying? I came here to…

Tatsuha: To what?

Eiri: To…

Eiri was lost in words when he saw Shuichi standing near the kitchen door. Shuichi on the other hand was also shocked to see Eiri there.

Shuichi: Yuki … gathers himself come in, sit down.

Eiri: Oh ... okay.

Kiru: Honey, I'll take the kids out okay, so you can have a private conversation with your friends and your ex – lover.

Shuichi: How did you know –

Kiru: moves closer to kiss him silly, you already told me that remember? So I'm going.

Then Kiru left together with her son and Yuki. After years of separation, the former lovers finally met again.

Eiri: instantly hugs Shuichi Shuichi…

Shuichi: Hugs him back

Sakuma: smiling well what you know, they haven't changed.

Tatsuha: You're wrong. They did.

Shuichi:breaks the hug what do you mean?

Eiri: Yeah what do you mean by that?

Tatsuha: Trying to deny it?

Shuichi: denying what?

Tatsuha: You changed. You became "the man of the house". You had a son that looks like you. Meanwhile my big brother here looked like hermit since you've been gone…

Shuichi: laughs I can't believe he did that!

Eiri:glaring at Shuichi what's so funny?

Shuichi: You see that's supposed to be my job, looking all miserable as if it's the end of the world. Laughs again

Eiri: Why? Is it a crime to be miserable?

Shuichi: I suppose not.

Eiri: looking serious enough of this crazy talk. Suddenly kisses Shuichi

Shuichi: couldn't resist the kiss, he kissed Eiri back

Tatsuha: whispers to Sakuma I think we'd better go.

Sakuma: with a devilish grin you're envious aren't you?

Tatsuha: smiling sort of.

Sakuma: okay let's go then left silently

Eiri: breaks the long kiss

Shuichi: Looks deeply into Eiri's eyes

Eiri: It's been a long time.

Shuichi: Yeah it's been quite a while. Then they both sat down

Eiri: so tell me, how come you didn't tell you're coming back?

Shuichi: You see, how should I put this, I have no plans on seeing you again…

Eiri: Raises an eyebrow you have no plans of seeing me?

Shuichi: Well yeah… you see, I've been here since my son was only 2 years old. I was accidentally found by Kiru.

Eiri: Who's this Kiru?

Shuichi: The one who greeted you at the front door. And she's my wife.

Eiri: She's your who? Agitated

Shuichi: Like I said, she's my wife and we're formally married.

Eiri:Can't believe what he's hearing you're joking right?

Shuichi: No. I'm not.

Eiri:blank expression so I see.

Shuichi: But anyways… Looks around where's Sakuma – san & your brother.

Eiri: Maybe they left while we were kissing.

Shuichi: Yuki… Stands up

Eiri: looks at him what?

Shuichi: Is it possible for us to be friends?

Eiri: Just friends?

Meanwhile, Kiru and the others are at the near by park.

Uichi: Mom, why did you drag us all the way here?

Kiru: Your father needs time alone with his friends.

Yuki: You mean his Shuichi – san knows my uncle?

Kiru: Not just your uncle, he knows your mom, your father and everybody in NG.

Uichi: Really? Dad must be very popular…

While they were talking, Hiro and Mr. K happen to passed by, when they saw Yuki and Uichi, they approached them and asked them who Kiru was.

Hiro: Yo! Uichi! Who's your lady friend? Pertaining to Kiru

Uichi: Um… Hiro – san… she's not just my friend…

Hiro: Eh? You mean… you have TWO girlfriends…. Whoa… dude…

Yuki: interrupts Hiro with an eyebrow raised She's not his GIRLFRIEND. I am. She's his mother.

Kiru: smiles Hi! Nice to meet you.

Mr. K & Hiro: What!

Hiro: That can't be true….

Mr. K: puts his gun out and aims at Kiru that is not a good joke miss. Now tell me who you really are.

Uichi: stands in front of his mother hey! Put that gun down! My mother didn't do anything!

Yuki: tries to put the gun down come on now Mr. K you don't have to aim your gun at her…

Kiru: Don't worry Uichi moves in front of Uichi

Uichi: But mom…

Kiru: Looks at MR. K straight in the eye I'm Kiru Shindou. Shuichi Shindoh's wife. And I'm not lying. It might sound strange but it's true.

Mr. K. Puts his gun down is that true Yuki?

Yuki: nods

Uichi: In his mind Shuichi? Why did mom say that? Dad's name is Shuchi. I wonder why?

Hiro: If you're really Shuichi's wife, you know something about his past right.

Kiru; I do. But Looks at Uichi and Yuki but they don't.

Uichi: What do you mean? We don't know?

Yuki: What is it that we have to know?

Kiru; I'm sorry blank expression I can't tell.

Mr. K: Why not?

Hiro: Are you scared to let the truth out? Thinking that she's lying

Uichi: Come on mom tell us…

Kiru: I just can't… I have to keep my promise to Shuichi.

Hiro: frustrated Will you cut this CRAP! Stop pretending somebody that you're not!

Kiru: Also frustrated Oh shut up! HIROSHI NAKANO! WHY CAN'T YOU ACCEPT THE FACT THAT YOUR BESTFRIEND IS MARRIED TO ME! ISN'T HE ENOUGH PROOF pertaining to Uichi!

Hiro: How did you know…?

Kiru: calms down let's just stop this. There's no point in continuing this. Looks at Uichi and Yuki Come on let's go home. Yuki will drive you at your house. Then looks back at Hiro and Mr. K. It was nice meeting you. Then they left

Hiro: Is she telling the truth?

Mr. K: She is Hiro. She is…

Hiro: we have to see Shuichi as soon as possible.

Mr. K: We'll do that first thing in the morning.

Hiro: Why not now?

Mr. K: Are you stupid! You just made his wife angry then your going to his house?

Then placed his hand on Hiro's cheek you're an over protective best friend and an adorable uke.

BACK AT SHUICHI & EIRI

Shuichi: I think you'd better go.

Eiri: Stands up. yeah I think I'd better.

Shuichi: I'm sorry.

Eiri: You don't have to. Leaned over to Shuichi and kissed him this won't be your last… Then he left

Few minutes after Eiri left, Kiru and Uichi arrived. Uichi went straight to his room while Kiru stayed at the living room. Shuichi noticed that she's not her cheerful self.

Shuichi: sat beside Kiru what's wrong?

Kiru: hugs Shuichi then burst into tears

Shuichi: concerned hey… what's wrong why are you crying?

Kiru: sob I almost gave you away….

Shuichi: What do you mean?

Kiru; looks at Shuichi I met your best friend Hiro, he accused me of an imposter… he thought I was pretending to be your wife sob then that Mr. K. guy aims his gun right at me…

Shuichi: comforts his wife Hush now…you don't have to cry… you didn't do anything wrong… actually I think they've already known that I'm alive and I'm Shuichi Shindoh.

Kiru: buries her head into his chest and we have to tell Uichi the truth.

Shuichi: what?

Kiru: lay at his lap we have to tell him the truth sooner or later. He'll ask question about your past and everything…

Shuichi: lifted Kiru and stood up yeah I think you're right… but well do that tomorrow. Right now we need a rest.

Kiru: Yeah you're right.

Then Shuichi carried Kiru to their room and went to sleep.

The following day, Hiro and Mr. K are on their way to Shuichi's house. When they got there…

Hiro: stares at the front door is this really the house?

Mr. K.: Yes this is it.

END OF CHAPTER 6

R&R are appreciated if you want to suggest something or you'd like something to happen in the story just e – mail me


	7. The Revelation

Chapter 7 THE REVELATION

Mr. K.: Come on Hiro, we don't have all day…

Hiro: hesitates to ring the doorbell

Incidentally Shuichi was just on the other side and when Hiro rang the door bell, Shuichi opened the door. And to his surprise he saw his best friend.

Shuichi: Hiro…

Hiro: still in shock ….

Mr. K: shook his head is this real?

Hiro: went closer to Shuichi and pinched his face

Shuichi: Ouch! Hey that hurts!

Hiro: You're real…

Shuichi: Of course I am…

The Kiru came into the picture…

Kiru: Honey, who's at the… Stares at Hiro and Mr. K. Oh it's them… Blank expression let them in…

Shuichi: You sure?

Kiru: nods then walks away

When they got in, Hiro immediately asked Shuichi.

Hiro: Tell me… Looks at him straight in the eye how come you didn't tell me that you're coming back… why didn't you give me a sign or something…

Shuichi: Gomen. Hiro. I didn't have the time to notify you on this…

Mr. K: stands up I'll leave you guys alone. I have to go somewhere. Then leaves

Hiro: So since when have you been here?

Shuichi: 15 yrs ago.

Hiro: What! 15 years ago! After all that time… you have told me that you're here…

Shuichi: But in those 15 years, I'm busy raising up my son, Uichi.

Hiro: Shuichi… you have no idea how hard it is living a life without you…

Shuichi: I'm so sorry Hiro.

Hiro: sighs so what are you planning now?

Shuichi: I don't know…

All the time that they were talking, Uichi was hiding somewhere listening to them. Had about enough of the mysteriousness he found out about his father, he came out his hiding place and went straight to his father.

Uichi: Dad…

Shuichi: Uichi… how long have you been there?

Uichi: Dad… please tell me everything. And I mean everything. All about this Shuichi guy… etc. I've always been called Shuichi. They say that I look like that guy…

Then Kiru comes in hearing what her son just said.

Hiro: So it is true that you don't know anything…

Kiru: Didn't I tell you that…

Shuichi: asked his son to sit down Uichi, that Shuichi guy is me. My real name is Shuichi Shindoh.

Uichi: But… that can't be… your name is Shuchi… but if that's true… then you're the famous Shuichi Shindoh, the lead vocalist of the Bad Luck? But didn't that guy passed away…

Shuichi: 17 years ago. Yes that's true. I actually died 17 years ago.

Uichi: Can't believe what he just heard and went closer to his mom

Kiru: Comforts her son It's the truth dear.

Uichi: Looks at his mom with dismay you mean you knew? You knew everything? And after all this time you haven't told me anything?

Kiru: I'm sorry but… Looks at Shuichi and back at Uichi I really don't know how to tell you everything.

Shuichi: Uichi… I'll explain everything. So listen.

Uichi: Sat down again I'm all ears.

And so is Hiro.

Shuichi: 17 years ago, after my death. I met this some kind of fairy or enchanted creature or something… I made a deal actually, just to get me back here. He gave me a span of10 years, I myself didn't expect it to last this long. So anyways… here I am… with you…

Uichi: Shocked so you're saying… anytime soon, you're going to leave us…

Shuichi: nods

Hiro: Stands up I've heard what I came here for…

Shuichi: where are you going Hiro?

Hiro: I need some time for myself Shuichi. So till then… ja. then leaves

After Hiro left, Kiru, Shuichi and Uichi had a talk.

Kiru: I'm really sorry Uichi, for hiding the truth all these years…

Uichi: teary eyed you don't have to be mom... I mean you did it to protect dad in a way…

Then suddenly a flash of light appeared revealing a gorgeous looking entity. It's the ever so gorgeous spirit he met few years ago.

Spirit: Hi! I'm back! Eh… where did they go?

Shuichi, Kiru and Uichi hid behind the large sofa.

Spirit: Hey… Shuichi it's me remember…

Shuichi: there's no Shuichi living here….

Spirit: got frustrated and he worked his magic on Shuichi

Shuichi: Suddenly floated Whaah…. Kiru! Help!

Kiru and Uichi rose from them hiding place and tried to pull Shuichi down. But to no avail, they all floated.

Shuichi: Please let us down….

Spirit: So you'll talk to me then…

Shuichi: Yes…

Then the Spirit brought them down, and Uichi was not in his real self….

Uichi: Dad… who is he… Scared

Kiru: Helps Uichi to stand up Shuichi, is the one whom you're talking about?

Shuichi: he is…

Spirit: So now you remember… Raises an eyebrow

Shuichi: smiles

Spirit: Anyways…. I'm here to pick you up…

Shuichi: Stepped backward you're kidding right? Right?

Spirit: No… I'm not… actually, you're way behind you're scheduled farewell.

Shuichi: well it's not my fault that I was way behind scheduled…. You didn't remind me that I was!

Spirit: well I… I've been very busy lately and preoccupied in other things… that's why I almost forgot about you…

Shuichi: but I haven't said my goodbyes to everyone yet…

Spirit: Now… that's not my problem anymore. I've given you a lot of time… and I mean a lot to say your goodbyes… but no… you didn't. well? What are you going to say about that huh?

Shuichi: well… I um… I um…

END OF CHAPTER SEVEN

R&R are appreciated! -

a/n: hey guys sorry it took so long to update, I'm having problems from my computer… I'll update really soon!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 One last time

Spirit: Shuichi, a deal is a deal. You have to go back. Okay it's my fault to have forgotten your deadline but… come on it IS a long time that "I've" given to say your goodbyes…

Shuichi: Can I at least stay for a bit longer… Puppy dog eyes

Spirit: No. and don't give me that look…

Kiru: interrupted the moment umm… excuse me, Mr. spirit sir… please grant my husband's wish… give him some more time… at least to bid his friends farewell.

Spirit: I'm sorry my dear, but he has to go. Then pointed his finger to shuichi.

Shuichi: floated again hey, you can't do this! Please not just yet!

Kiru: tries to pull him down No! Shuichi!

While this commotion is going on, Uichi was still in awestruck. Then he remembered something about the deadline the spirit made… and said.

Uichi: February 23!

Kiru, Spirit, Shuichi: What!

Uichi: February 23!

Shuichi: still floating what about Feb. 23?

Uichi: doesn't that ring a bell?

Spirit: February 23… hmmm then lets Shuichi down yeah you're right, there's something about that date… but I don't remember what….

Shuichi: Feb 23… hmmmm… Aha!

Uichi: face lit up

Kiru: what is it darling? Anxious to know

Shuichi: its Eiri's birthday! How could I forget!

Uichi: Not that! You still have until February 23! Even if it's beyond 10 years right?

Spirit: Oh now I remember! I did mention that On February 23 you'd go back…

Shuichi: So I could stay… right?

Spirit: Let me think… uh…. No.

Shuichi: What!

Spirit: How many times am I going to tell you that its time to go?

Shuichi: You have to let me stay, it's not even February 23, and it's a week away you know…

Spirit: So?

Shuichi: So I still have time… right?

Spirit: you're so persistent huh? Well alright. But,

Shuichi: But what?

Spirit: you'll have only till midnight of February 22. If it the clock struck midnight, you'll slowly vanish into thin air okay.

Shuichi: But… Still pondering

Spirit: It's either, take it or leave it.

Shuichi: I'll take it.

Spirit: Good. Then I'll see you on that day. Ja!

Then the Spirit just vanished.

Shuichi looked at his family and said.

Shuichi: looks like this would be my last week here on earth huh?

Kiru: started to cry and hugged her husband

Uichi: Still holding back his tears

And at that moment his house became silent.

Meanwhile, the Spirit went to Hiro and explained Shuichi's current situation.

Hiro: No kidding!

Spirit: You only have a week to spent time with him, so better make it good.

Hiro: But what to do?

Spirit: why not make a special concert featuring Bad Luck and Nittle Grasper. With special participation of Shuichi's wife and son. Right?

Hiro: Looked at spirit suspiciously you seem to have figured everything out?

Spirit: Well sort of. But anyway, it's a great idea right?

Hiro: well yeah, but is it possible?

Spirit: It is. then vanished

Hiro: Where did he go?

The following day Hiro went to Mr. K and proposed the idea, at first he didn't agree with the idea, but when he knew about Shuichi's "deadline" he immediately set a meeting with Ryuichi and the others. Of course Ryuichi is excited about the idea. But something popped into Hiro's mind.

Hiro: but what kind of participation will Shuichi's wife and son do?

Mr. K: well now that you mentioned it.

Ryuichi: don't worry he'll sing just fine, and Kiru would be playing the bass.

Hiro: How can you be sure? Have you heard him sing?

Ryuichi: I did, and sing just like Shuichi.

Tohma: and I've heard her play the bass.

Ryuichi: Really? When was that?

Tohma: one time when she was teaching Uichi at the studio about few years ago.

Mr. K: Now that's settled, all we have to do is tell Shuichi and his family.

End of chapter 8


End file.
